Vortex Cannon
Vortex cannon.png|In EBF5, with matching revolver Vortex Cannon.png|In EBF4 The 'Vortex Cannon '''is a al gun available for Lance in . Description The Vortex Cannon is a rugged rocket launcher made entirely out of stainless steel. Based on the description in ''EBF5, it apparently was made out of an industrial-grade wind generator. It has an iron sight heavily stylized to resemble a gust of wind, a fin located at the back and a front grip near the mouth. While its appearance is almost identical in EBF4 and 5'', in ''5 it has a pair of purple grips instead of gray ones. Its stats are largely the same in both games: a huge boost (the highest of all guns in EBF4) and slight bonuses to both defences (and also in EBF5) at the cost of 10% and . It resists Wind and in both games, as well as , and in EBF5. It also can inflict with weapon-elemental attacks, but that is generally only useful with the area-of-effect Hyper Beam, as Lance already has a single-target Dispelling skill in his default moveset, Crush, which has a higher chance to cause the status. The Vortex Cannon does boost Wind skills, but Lance doesn't have any in his default moveset in either of the games it appears in. That said, he does have access to solid Wind attacks like Airwave and Shockwave though shared skills. The Vortex Cannon also can cast a magical Wind-elemental spell (which hits all foes in EBF4 and works anytime, but in EBF5 it only hits one foe in and works only after reaching level 3) with single-target weapon-elemental attacks, primarily to deal extra damage; while it is affected by the Wind skills boost, its base power is below average. When maxed in EBF5, it also can counterattack with a magical Wind spell of medium power that has a chance to inflict 2x Stagger, preparing the enemy for an easy critical hit. Found in Lankyroot Jungle, in the bottom-right chest on the deep forest screen. |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl1MAG = 25% |lvl2MAG = 40% |lvl3MAG = 55% |lvl4MAG = 65% |lvl5MAG = 90% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |lvl1ACC = -10% |lvl2ACC = -10% |lvl3ACC = -10% |lvl4ACC = -10% |lvl5ACC = -10% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Wind |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Stagger |res2num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Wind |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 60% |BonusSkillPower = (40%) |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 3 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 4 |item41 = Steel Plate |item41number = 12 |item42 = Silver Plate |item42number = 5 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Silver Plate |item52number = 3}} It can be bought in any equipment shop for 8000 gold, e.g. in Hope Harbor, Greenwood Village or Redpine Town. * * |lvl2HP = 5%0% |lvl3HP = 5%0% |lvl4HP = 10%0% |lvl5HP = 10%0% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl1MAG = 25% |lvl2MAG = 40% |lvl3MAG = 55% |lvl4MAG = 65% |lvl5MAG = 90% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |lvl1ACC = -10% |lvl2ACC = -10% |lvl3ACC = -10% |lvl4ACC = -10% |lvl5ACC = -10% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Wind |res1num = long50 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Heavy+Light |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Stagger+Confuse |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Wind |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |BonusSkillPower = 65/3 |BonusSkillChance = (66%) |item21 = Copper Pipe |item21number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 4 |item41 = Steel Plate |item41number = 16 |item42 = Metal Gear |item42number = 4 |item51 = P2 Processor |item51number = 2 |item52 = Steel Plate |item52number = 60}} * * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl1MAG = 25% |lvl2MAG = 40% |lvl3MAG = 55% |lvl4MAG = 70% |lvl5MAG = 85% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Wind |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Stagger+Confuse |res2num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Wind |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |AutoSkillChance = (60%) |item21 = Copper Pipe |item21number = 2 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 4 |item41 = Steel Plate |item41number = 16 |item42 = Metal Gear |item42number = 4 |item51 = P2 Processor |item51number = 2 |item52 = Steel Plate |item52number = 60}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Guns Category:Lance